Kingdom Hearts Manga Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Kingdom Hearts Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *As this is the manga wikia, all articles and information is based off of the manga series only, do not incorporate any information from the game series that hasn't already been adressed, proven or seen in the manga. ::E.g.: do not add any information on anything about "Halloween Town", "Radient Garden",etc. They haven't been featured in the manga (yet). ::E.g.: Don't add any info relating to "Birth by Sleep". There hasn't been a manga yet! This includes unreleased info on "Kingdom hearts 358/2 Days". *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. ::E.g.: an article on "Sora's Weapon" should be named "Keyblade". *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. **'E.g.:' The Keyblade is Sora's main weapon. Sora received the Keyblade in Destiny Islands. Keyblades can destroy the Heartless. **For introductory sentences, circular definitions are not allowed, because they do not explain anything to the reader. Please avoid making opening sentences along the lines of "Scar's Ghost is the Ghost of Scar". *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in an official title/name. ::E.g.: "The Way to the Dawn" should be named "Way to the Dawn". *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles except for strategies and quotes. *Avoid using plural pronouns for singular nouns. ::E.g.: "The reader" cannot be referred to as "they". Use the general "he". *Articles created should be limited to the Kingdom Hearts sphere. Real world references such as authers and game developers should be linked to their respective pages in Wikipedia. ::E.g.: Tetsuya Nomura should be linked to his article in Wikipedia using the line wikipedia:Tetsuya Nomura *The language of the wiki is American English, considering the fact that the actual gameplay is in American English. In the American English style, it is proper grammar that a possessive term should only lack an "s" after it if it is plural. It also means that you should use a comma before the final term when making a list of three or more subjects. ::E.g.: Use Xemnas's, never Xemnas'. ::E.g.: Ling, Chien Po, and Yao, not Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *All game and book titles should be italicized, except for the article title (there's no coding for that anyway). *'Do not' use abbreviations. Kingdom Hearts II should be written in full, never use KHII or KH2. *Use Roman numerals instead of Arabic numerals for titles except when it is the official name. ::E.g.: Kingdom Hearts II, not Kingdom Hearts 2, but Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, not Kingdom Hearts CCCLVIII/II Days. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. **Exception: An article can be linked to more than once within a single article if the additional links link to individual sections of the article, rather than the article alone. *The first letters of all original weapons e.g. K'eyblade, '''B'uster 'S'word, 'I'dentity 'D'isc, must be capitalized. *Component, minor, or insignificant items can be grouped by an identifying characteristic rather than each item having its own page as long as the details of each component are provided. ::'''E.g.: Serenity of Synthesis Materials, Engine Gummi of Gummi Blocks). *All buttons (except for the analog sticks) should be represented by , particularly in ability, sleight and enemy pages. *Speculation should not be added into any article whatsoever unless there is enough information to substantiate it. If the article concerns a character about to be released, there shall be a section for speculation, but do not add speculation into the Trivia page. *Categories on Kingdom Hearts Wiki should be in-wiki and in-game. *Interlanguage/interwiki links are optional, but they are encouraged. Note that once an interwiki link has been placed, it should not be deleted unless at least one of the following circumstances are fulfilled: **The interwiki link is a broken link, which means that it directs to an empty, unwritten page. **The current link is being replaced by another link, either after the renaming of a page, or to prevent redirection. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. *If an article is too stubby and should be merged with another, the template should be used. The remaining articles (which are remnants of the merger) should be marked with the template. *If an article was created or revived in bad faith and has little or nothing to do with the Kingdom Hearts universe, use the template. *All discussions about articles for deletion should take place in Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Pages for Deletion and not on the talk pages of the marked articles. For Manga *Use only official names for the title. The title must also be complete. *All manga articles should use the template. ::E.g.: The game "Chain of Memories" should be named "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Games must be categorized under Category:Manga. General sections *'Story' - plot of the manga; abridge the story section as much as possible **'Index' - Although it is not required, an index of the manga containing lists of books and chapters should be given with brief explanations about each chapter. *'Characters' - limit to a list. *'Worlds' - limit to a list. *'Trivia' - real world references etc. *'External links' - priority to official websites. For Games *Use only official names for the title. The title must also be complete. *All game articles should use the template. ::E.g.: The game "Chain of Memories" should be named "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Games must be categorized under Category:Games. *Don't overdo it. This is the manga wiki, information concerning games is not relevant. *'Do not' make articles about game characters, worlds, etc. ::E.g.: An article on "Sora (game)" is not needed. General sections *'Story' - plot of the game; make it as spoilerific as possible. *'Gameplay' - a general summary will suffice. *'Characters' - limit to a list. *'Worlds' - limit to a list. *'Trivia' - real world references etc. *'External links' - priority to official websites. For Characters *Each character gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Kingdom Hearts series. *Do not create character pages for characters that only appear briefly, like The Mad Hatter on a page in the Kingdom Hearts manga. *No extensive research if it is covered by other companies, or has appeared in other films or games (e.g. Disney's Goofy shouldn't be further elaborated in Goofy's article). Priority should go towards the in-game appearance rather than their respective original games/films. *Likewise, character names are referred to the same way they are in the Kingdom Hearts series; for example, surnames of characters from existing works are usually dropped (e.g. Cloud instead of Cloud Strife, Mulan instead of Fa Mulan). *Each playable character should have an Infobox designed for the game in which the character appears: for all Characters, including villains. Organization XIII members get a special character infobox. *A Kingdom Hearts original character's First Appearance is the game that is their first active role in the franchise; appearances in secret endings, visions, previews, and so on are not used. *Insert as much official and relevant character artwork and image as possible, added with caption for explanation, but try not to go overboard. An image every five lines does more damage than good. *Character Quotes are encouraged to be placed in between sections, but are not necessary. *If a character is fought against, a separate article under Category:Enemies should be created entailing strategies to defeat him/her. More info under Enemies section. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Finally, categorize a character article based on the categories under the Category:Characters. General sections *'Journal' - according to Jiminy's Journal entry. This should be the first section. All entries should be italicized. **All journal entries are not to be tampered with. If there are newer journal entries, bring it to our attention on the respective talk pages. *'Story' - further divided into subsections using the title game, even if it's just one game. *'Personality' *'Appearance' - explaining physical appearance e.g. clothing. Worldly Forms are documented under appearance and linked here. Out of universe reference is encouraged. *'Abilities' - a summary, as abilities will be treated on separate pages *'Origin' - reserved for Final Fantasy and Disney characters articles. *'Quotes' - key quotes of each character. A maximum of ten is allowed for this section. *'Trivia' - encouraged but only to a certain extent, as long as it is related and makes sense. **'Do not' insert redundant information into the trivia section, particularly when the information is already contained within the main article body. **A trivia section should have, at the most, seven points. If merging bits of trivial information to the main body is possible, then by all means, do so. **No distasteful information is to be put in the trivia sections, or in any other part of the character articles. For Worlds/Locations *Each world gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Kingdom Hearts series. *'Key locations' get their own articles, particularly when an event has taken place in a particular location. Other less important locations should not have their own articles, and should only be contained in bold text within the World pages. *No extensive research if it is covered by other companies, (e.g. Disney's Atlantica shouldn't be further elaborated in Atlantica's article). Again, priority goes to the in-game appearance. *Images are encouraged. For Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, an image of the world's layout is a plus. *Categorize accordingly: each world under Category:Worlds, each world locations categorized under category named after the world. *Type the relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the world article, in this case being . If the article is about a location, then use . General sections *'Locations' - listing the sub-locations in each world. As said above, key locations have their own articles. *'Characters' - list only residents, not visitors. *'Story' - the story events that have taken place. *'Enemies' - a list of enemies that have appeared. *'Trivia'. For Enemies *Each enemy/boss gets an article. This applies to all Heartless, Nobodies and enemies that do not interact with the reader verbally. *At least one image must be placed for identification. *Add a stats Infobox. *Categorize according to type: Category:Heartless, Category:Nobodies or Category:Enemies for non-Heartless/Nobodies. General sections *'Story' - Add if there is any relevant story info. This is the first section. *'Appearances' - divided under games, then listing the world where it appears. Add specific location if possible. *'Etymology' - if applicable. Gender All Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed are genderless, classified as "it", or "its" when referring to possession. *'YES' : The Zip Slasher is a powerful enemy. It uses a powerful slash attack to deal great amounts of damage. Using Block to defend against its slash attack will knock it unconscious. *'NO' : The Zip Slasher is a powerful enemy. He uses a powerful slash attack to deal great amounts of damage. Using Block to defend against his slash attack will knock him unconscious. Any character of either enemy type with an obvious gender, such as the members of Organization XIII and Xehanort's Heartless, are an exception to this rule. *'YES' : Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII. He wields dual Ethereal Blades in battle. *'NO' : Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII. Being a Nobody, it has no heart. For Items & Equipment *Each item and equipment gets an article. Yes, even the bit part Elixer in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. *An image should be placed for identification. *Place templates as appropriate. **For Keyblades there is Template:InfoKeyKH. *Categorize as appropriate. Equipments must be categorized as either Category:Keyblades, Staff, Shields or Weapons. Items fall under the Category:Items. Subsections *'Appearances' - for a quick way to find where it was seen. *'Trivia' - for real world references, etc. *'See also' - For other items related the the subject in question. Using Media Images *Head images for articles should be renders or in-book captures. Colored Images are encouraged. *A maximum of 10 user images are allowed. This does not include Talk Bubble Images. *Unrelated images like images from the Kingdom Hearts game are only allowed for use in the possible "Featured Media" section on the main page. *New images should only be uploaded over old images if you are replacing the image with a better quality version. **Where an image is of poor quality, use the template to alert the uploader and other users. *Images without white BGs should be placed inside a thumbnail and a caption must be added, if it doesn't fall in the Gallery section (see for the know-how). The same goes for images that have been cleaned and cropped. *Userbox images should be cropped or resized to no larger than 50 pixels. **Only face shots (and perhaps a bit of the shoulders) are allowed for character userboxes, not the entire body. *The maximum number of images in a Gallery section (excluding the lists of characters and ennemies) is 12. **Where possible, please incorporate the images into the story, but do not place an image every five lines! *If there are no images whatsoever in an article, you can alert other users by using the template . *Categorize all images. Videos *Please only provide videos for the possible addition of the "Featured Videos" section on the main page. *Uploading videos is highly discouraged. To place a video on a page, type the code after ''watch?v=''''. Category: Kingdom Hearts Wiki